


While Patrolling

by MiHnn



Series: The Right Words [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Patrolling

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Five Prompts - Affection and Relish (Hogwarts years)

****

Draco absolutely relished getting under Granger's skin; which was no easy feat. She was too confident to crack with insults, too smart to be ahead of with studies and too proud to cry by calling her a Mudblood. Obviously, he had to get creative. And obviously, that meant he had to stalk her. 

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" She rolled her eyes as she hissed those words, her steps quick in an effort to move away from him.

Draco didn't bother to stifle the smirk that graced his lips while he fell into a comfortable stride alongside her. "Why, nothing, Granger. Why do you ask?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're following me again."

"Really?" he said sounding surprised. "And here I thought that as prefects we should work together when we patrol."

"Last time I checked, I'm supposed to patrol _here_ and _you're_ supposed to patrol the dungeons."

His smirk widened. "And last I heard, we're not supposed to have secret meetings without permission."

She stopped, her eyes widening in panic before they were shadowed by a determined glare. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said stiffly.

Cocking his head at her in contemplation, he stepped closer, effectively making her move backwards until her back hit the wall. "I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Granger." He leaned even closer, his chest lightly brushing hers in an effort to unhinge her further. "And I think," he said softly, letting his breath ghost over her cheek teasingly, "that Umbridge will be most pleased when she finds out what you and your minions are up to." He moved back so he could see her expression, a smirk forming on his lips when he recognized that fire in her eyes that always made his spine tingle. 

"You think I won't get away?" she asked, her tone mocking and defiant. "You and your _Inquisitorial Squad_ don't like touching Mudbloods, remember? How are you going to catch me if you can't touch me?" 

His eyes narrowed in the wake of her challenge. "You think I won't touch you?" He grabbed her wrist just to prove her wrong and to stop her from reaching for her wand. Just to intimidate her further, he bent down until his face was just a hairsbreadth away from hers, his eyes staring into hers intensely. "You think I won't do _more_ than touch you?" he whispered. 

He felt her shiver against him, which made him suddenly aware that he had pushed his body up against the length of hers, her soft curves fitting too perfectly against him. Her eyes narrowed while she pushed herself defiantly closer, her lips coming distractingly close to his. "What do you mean by that, Malfoy? What would you like to do to me?"

Nothing had ever sounded more sordid to his ears. The very thought of _being_ with a Mudblood...But that didn't mean that he wasn't excited by the very thought of tasting those lips that made him want to throttle her as much as hex her whenever she spoke. When his gaze finally rose to meet hers, the realization of where his thoughts had been made him push himself back. He was suddenly aware that he was shaking from stifling the need to touch her. Trying to mask the panic in his eyes, he turned on his heel and left quickly, leaving her staring after him in confusion. 

He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let what he was feeling for her turn into some sort of _affection_. That would ruin him. _She_ could ruin him.


End file.
